Renewal
by zephy-chan
Summary: Don't worry, I won't die. I won't die because I promised to protect you. /AR. Shinn x Stellar. Slowly the war is coming to its end, but will he manage to protect what had he saved? This time, It will change.


**A Gundam SEED Destiny Fanfiction - _Renewal_**

Character(s): Shinn Asuka/Stellar Lousier

Genre: Angst/Romance (finally, a romance. Yey for me!)

Type: Multi-chaps (?)

A/N: AR. I've warned you. This is in the episode where Kira should kill Stellar on the Destroy. But I make a major plot twist on it. Why? Well, I just don't like the chara development on the GSD so I decided to make one of mine. Ha! Enjoy. Anyway, don't ask about the title. I just don't know what should I choose for the title so I go with it. (Lame, though.)

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Lunamaria stared in horror at the sight in front of her. The whole city was completely crushed off; buildings and houses were becoming one with the ground. Flames of roaring fires could be seen from every direction; smokes billowed from everywhere. For making all of those more complicated, shots of beam riffle splattered around the smoky, gloomy air from the platoons of mobile suits. The crushing sounds of swords, beam sabers, and blades echoed through the cries of the wounded people below.

This is war.

"You're zoning out, Lunamaria," Rey's flat voice interfered her musing and she snapped back into the reality. "I'm not covering you up in case something happens to you."

Lunamaria pouted, "How cruel. How are Shinn and Athrun?"

Rey knocked down an EAF's Dark Dagger. "Currently engaging that giant Gundam, I think. We as well have to crush down these suits, so get on your move, young lady."

"You jerk," Lunamaria pouted again as she paid her attention back to her enemies. "Do you forget? I'm a Red Coat as well too, Rey, don't underestimate me."

Rey paused a moment, "Well, it seems that you're often forget about your rank when you're in the middle of battlefield, Lunamaria, in case you remember you're always missing your range even at the short one."

Lunamaria growled. "That's because I _am_ indeed bad at aiming, Rey, as you very well know!"

Rey suppressed a chuckle. At least, the tension Lunamaria had before had ceased now.

* * *

Shinn growled and cursed under his breath as various shots of rifle and laser came to him and the Destiny. He took the risk of looking back to the direction of the Impulse and Saviour with Luna and Rey boarded on the said Gundams. Not far from the Destiny, Athrun and the Legend tried to knock down one of the Destroys. He boosted Destiny away from the giant unit in front of him when its Scyllas bombarded him.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Shinn breathed heavily and dodged a rifle from his below. "Why is this thing insisting to burn the whole city?! Why does its pilot have this strong will to destroy anything?!"

"Shinn!" He could hear Athrun's voice calling out to him, panting. "Are you all right? Be careful, these mobile suits have the latest weapons and advanced system drawn on them!"

"I know!" Shinn responded back, drawing his sword form Destiny's back and pursued to the Destroy in front of him. He yelled as he thrust Destiny to the giant unit's cockpit, the other hand of Destiny shielding the attacks from the Destroy. "Damn it, stop it ALREADY!"

Destiny wracked a wound opened at the giant unit's cockpit, backing off a bit as a small explosion occurred. The seed burst in front of him and his eyes went dull, "STOP IT ALREADY!" he swept in for a killing blow, but when his censor picked up the view of the broken cockpit of his enemy, Shinn's eyes returned to normal, widening in surprise and disbelief.

"Ste… llar…?"

Stellar was crying, he could see that. She was scared, her eyes widened in horror while the cockpit continued to give up explosions and electric statics around her. She screamed and wrapped her hands around her body, crouching.

"I… don't want to die…" she whispered. "Scary… I'm scared… don't want to… Neo! I don't want to die! I'm scared! No!"

Shinn was taken aback with this. Why Stellar was in that unit…?

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She howled again and fired her beams, barely hitting the Destiny. Shinn snapped back to the view in front of him, approaching Stellar and the Destroy.

"Stellar!" Shinn cried out despite his confusion and shock. "Stellar, stop it! Stop it already! You're burning the whole city! You're killing these innocent people!"

"NO!" she screamed again and delivered another shot. Shinn dodged it with his shield and continued his way to Stellar.

"Stellar, calm down!" he shouted in desperation, tears beginning to form on his eyes. "Calm down, stop it! It's me, Shinn! It's me, Stellar, it's _me_, Shinn!"

Her cries decreased into a depressed sob. She blinked and looked up to the Destiny, softly whispering, "Shinn…?"

"Stellar…" Shinn reached out Destiny's hand to Stellar and Stellar smiled shakily. Her eyes were shining with happiness as she called out, "Shinn! You came to protect Stellar!"

"Yeah," Shinn smiled, releasing his grip from the controls of Destiny. He opened his cockpit, putting off his helmet. "Stellar… I came to protect you. You won't die. I will protect you. Stellar, stop it, you're killing these innocent people. You don't want people to die, right? If you stop, then there will be no more deaths. So… I beg you, please, stop it."

Stellar nodded slowly as she smiled again. She extended her hand to Shinn, "Stellar… wants to see Shinn… and be with him…"

Shinn nodded. He released the seat belt and hopped out from Destiny, grabbing Stellar's hand and pulled her out from the giant unit, taking off Stellar's helmet. He caressed Stellar's cheek softly, "You… don't need this anymore. You don't need to fight anymore because I will protect you. I will be the one who fights and protect you. I promise… I will protect you, Stellar."

Stellar threw herself into Shinn's body, hugging him tightly, "Shinn!"

Shinn's eyes widened and he hugged Stellar back. He buried his face into Stellar's soft hair, "I promise I'll protect you, Stellar."

* * *

Athrun was stunned at the sight in front of him. He was startled when Shinn exited the Destiny's cockpit and later hugged the pilot of the Destroy. Athrun was shocked even more when he saw that actually the Destroy's pilot was the other none of, the Extended girl, Stellar.

However, Athrun found it was calming and exciting him when he saw the two hugged each other and at how Shinn was so gentle towards the blond girl. He smiled.

"He needs that," Athrun mumbled softly. He sighed.

Suddenly the other Destroy units came at them again.

"Shit!" Athrun grunted and deflected two beams with his shield. Immediately, the two shots smashed back to the Destroy's torso and smacked it down to the ground with a loud crush.

"Shinn!" Athrun shouted and rushed the Legend to the other three remaining giant units. "You hurry get that girl to the Minerva and support us! We will need the Destiny!"

"Roger!" Shinn nodded and he hurriedly took Stellar into his Gundam's cockpit. He reactivated the Destiny's system and said, "Stellar, I will take you to the Minerva and you will be staying there. My comrades and I are going to eliminate the other Destroy Gundams."

"But… Stellar wants to fight with Shinn…" Stellar shook her head. "Stellar doesn't want Shinn to fight alone and die…"

Shinn directed the Destiny to the Minerva, "I won't die, Stellar, I promise. I won't die because I will protect you."

"Shinn," Athrun's face showed up on his monitor, scowling. "I have told Captain Gladys about that girl and she has agreed to let the girl to board on the Minerva. Advanced steps would be taken after we finished with the mission. Now be hurry! Get it?"

"Understand," Shinn hurried the Destiny and returned back to the catapult. Once the Destiny had landed safely in the mobile suit hangar, Shinn took Stellar down and pushed her gently to Yolant and Vino who were waiting for him under his Gundam.

"Take her to the crews' lounge," he said. "Don't worry, I have accepted Captain's permission."

"Shinn!" Stellar tightened her grip on Shinn's arms, hiding behind his back. She was scared.

"Don't worry, Stellar, they are my friend," said Shinn softly. "They won't hurt you. They will help me to take care of you while I'm not with you. It's okay, go with them. I have to help my friends."

Reluctantly, Stellar let go off Shinn's arms and accepted Vino's hand. Vino smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Shinn… will come back?" droplets of tears poured down on Stellar's cheeks.

"I will come back," Shinn repeated. "I promise."

Stellar nodded slowly and watched as Shinn jumped into his Gundam again. "Shinn… is not… happy…"

* * *

"Destiny, you are clear for launch," Meyrin's voice echoed and Shinn confirmed, "Shinn Asuka, Destiny, going out!"

The Destiny took off with a roar.

He activated the wings of light and flashed to a Destroy. He drew out his beam saber and with two quick cross swifts exploded the unit. He went to the other and he saw from the corner of his eyes that Athrun was engaging the other. Luna and Rey were taking care of the EAF's ships and vessels, supporting the Minerva.

"Damn it… why are they doing this?!" Shinn shouted and delivered a beam shot rifle to the giant unit. He clipped the rifle to the Destiny's rear skirt armour and drew his Arondight sword instead. "Doing such a thing like this… Logos!"

The Destroy generated its beam shield. Shinn flew off above the Destroy's head and turned around, cutting it off. He yelled and skirted to the Destroy's exposed torso and clashed two harvests to the cockpit. He flew back as a huge explosion occurred, bringing the giant unit to the ground. He peered aside and saw that Athrun had done the same thing with him.

"Now the Nibelung!" Athrun urged, approaching the Destiny. "We must destroy it at any costs before it burns the whole city! We need to be hurry, Shinn!"

"I knew!" Shinn scowled, dodging an attack from his below and fired back. "Where is it?"

A message popped up on his screen. The data and schematic diagram of the Nibelung. "That's the data. Now that both of us have the data, we should charge at it immediately! Understand, Shinn? We will not let them do more than this!"

Shinn gritted his teeth and he followed the Legend in pursue.

Lunamaria sighed and turned the Impulse to the wreckages of the Destroy Gundams. She shook her head, "What, is it our Super Aces again? How cruel, they didn't even give us one of it."

Rey smiled a bit. "That's Shinn, after all."

His screen beeped and an encrypted message appeared. He quickly released it.

He opened the path communication with Lunamaria.

"Lunamaria," he started, "we are going to support Athrun and Shinn."

Lunamaria blinked. "Eh? What … for?"

Rey's eyes narrowed, "We're going to destroy the Nibelung before it could take more of lives than it had."

* * *

The bridge's door slid opened and Stellar blasted in, sobbing.

"Please let Stellar to launch!" she cried out. "Please let Stellar be with Shinn! Stellar wants to be with Shinn! Please, Stellar wants to go to Shinn!"

Talia Gladys stood up abruptly in surprise, turning to the blond girl, "How do you…"

Stellar grabbed Talia's hand, crying. "Please lend Stellar a suit! Stellar… wants to protect Shinn because Shinn will protect Stellar!"

"Stellar…?" Talia blinked. She stared at Stellar curiously. Finally she sighed, "Arthur, Malik, I will leave the rest to you for now. There's some matter I have to discuss with this little girl. So… your name is Stellar?" She smiled down at Stellar. Stellar nodded slowly, eyes were bright with hopes.

"Come with me," Talia gestured the girl and Stellar smiled, nodding as she received Talia's hand.

They headed to the crews' lounge and Talia led Stellar to sit down. "Your name is Stellar?"

Stellar nodded.

Talia smiled sadly. "What is it with Shinn?"

Stellar looked up, her eyes pleading. "Stellar… wants to protect Shinn because Shinn promised he will protect Stellar… Stellar has to make sure if Shinn is safe…"

"But I'm sure that he told you to stay back and wait for him, am I right?" asked Talia gently. "Then you should stay here and wait for him."

"But Stellar just can't!" Stellar shook her head. "Stellar can't let Shinn fights alone! Stellar doesn't want Shinn… doesn't want…" she let out a low scream and cried.

Talia pulled Stellar into her arms, "You have to believe in him, Stellar. He probably doesn't want you to fight any longer."

"But… Stellar… scared if Shinn…"

"If he said he would come back, then he surely would," Talia put her hand on Stellar's shoulder. "You trust him, right?"

"Will Shinn be alright?" whispered Stellar, her eyes were glassy from her tears.

Talia nodded. "He will if he says so. Believe him."

Stellar did say nothing.

"Damn it… cut it out already!" Shinn growled. "Why are you people even fighting only to protect a thing like that?!"

"Shinn, can you go pass through them?" yelled Athrun, knocking down a Dagger. "You can use Destiny's beam cannon to blast the main engine at the point 234! You can see it from the data, right?"

"Yeah," Shinn peered aside. "The only problem is just the timing, right?"

"That's where you must be very careful, or else you'll be blown up along with it, Shinn," said Athrun firmly. "I'll provide you a backup when Rey and Lunamaria will be standing by here. Remember, be careful and be quick, I really don't want to find you later in pieces. That's the last thing I want to see."

Shinn grumbled and sighed. He tightened his grip on his consoles, his eyes nailed on his monitor. But his mind went back to Stellar.

"Rey," he suddenly said. "Would you do a favour.. for me?"

Rey arched an eyebrow. "Favour? What is it?"

"Please… stand by Minerva's side." Shinn shrugged. "I… want you to make sure that Minerva is safe. Could you? Lunamaria and Athrun will be enough for me here."

Rey sighed. "Shinn, it is Captain Gladys' order that I will be helping you in this mission."

"But I beg you." Shinn abruptly cut him. "Rey… please? I beg you as your… best friend."

Rey stunned at Shinn's last sentence. His eyes softened as a thin smiled slowly formed on his lips. _Best friend… yeah, that's right…_

"Rey, go." Athrun's voice turned in.

Rey quickly focused and sighed again, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. You just want me to make sure that the girl is safe, right? I'll do it then."

Shinn chuckled, "If you keep sighing like that, you will get older faster than you expect, Rey. Thanks."

"Just make sure you will come back later, I don't want to babysit that girl if you died," Rey shrugged and he directed the Saviour to the direction of the Minerva. He stole a quick glance backward and stopped in the middle of the air.

"I'll take care of the girl, if that's what you want."

And with that Rey flew away without looking back again.

* * *

Finally, a new story (as per usual, with no updates for the other stories. Sorry for that!) after a long hiatus because of my treatment. Somehow I'd managed it to this far and I could make a comeback to my life. Ha! How I miss FF universe. Thanks for those who stick with me and keep asking me to update and to make more of stories till now. It's really encouraging me knowing that there're many people who actually like my stories. Like usual, leave what you think!

-zephy


End file.
